


En la estación hay (un tren en explosión)

by Redvka



Series: Donde no hay polvo de estrella [2]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Michelle es Rue, Peter es precioso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka
Summary: Escrito para el prompt "I’m tied to the tracks but I don’t need you to rescue me. I need you to be the train".Rue espera el golpe que la despedace y deje su sangre salpicada en las vigas. Pero sucede Peter y antes de él sucedió Jules. Una chica solo puede hacer tanto.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Rue Bennett & Peter Parker, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Series: Donde no hay polvo de estrella [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542868
Kudos: 3





	En la estación hay (un tren en explosión)

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no pensé que fuera a continuar con este crossover, pero heme aquí. 
> 
> Michelle es Rue, no se hizo polvo en el chasquido y después de mudarse a los suburbios cayó en las drogas, conoció a Jules, etcétera. 
> 
> Y solo como aclaración, la relación de Rue y Jules no es sana y no me refiero a que sea específicamente abusiva, porque no lo es. Simplemente es difícil, complicada y Jules es una hija de perra cuando quiere y le conviene. That's it. 
> 
> Este pequeño drabble nació por un reto (que me puse con otros amigos, pero soy la única que ha intentado seguirlo) de noviembre donde debes escribir diario. No, no me ha ido tan bien, pero he hecho algunos días, así que me siento orgullosa.

Jules no le enseña a estar atada a las vías, porque eso Michelle lo aprendió por su cuenta. No la enseña pero la observa y rara vez la detiene.

El metal está muy frío contra sus piernas y su nuca, pero no tanto como la enigmática sonrisa de Jules.

El acero tiembla debajo de ella y poco a poco el tren se avecina.

*

Peter vivía en una ambivalencia. Michelle nunca pudo clasificarlo en sí , en su cabeza solo lo catalogaba como algo diferente a Jules.

Peter era y no era el tren, y Michelle podía quedarse esperando porque sus ruedas la aplastaran, pero al final solo era el ruido ensordecedor de su silbato lo que la lastimaba.

Al final, siempre quedaba entera.

*

—Jules, por favor—le implora, de rodillas en el suelo y sus manos aferradas a las piernas de la otra.

—No—le contesta con la misma sonrisa helada y un beso de alguien mas en la comisura de su boca.

Michelle la adora, la ama y sangra por ella. No ve la luz del farol hasta que lo tiene enfrente.

*

MJ deseaba odiar pasar las noches en casa de Peter, escondida de su tía porque no era muy normal la relación de ambos. Deseaba odiarlo pero no lo hacía. Era como alimentar con migajas el vacío, solo para tenerlo más hambriento después.

—Necesitas- —dijo inseguro Peter, mordiéndose el labio—. Esto no es bueno para ti.

—¿Tú qué vas a saber? —le respondió hosca, las manos frente a su cara, mojadas de sus lágrimas y aliento.

—Sé de sufrir.

*

Jules huele a nubes y días de primavera. También, a veces, huele a otras personas.

—¿La amas?

Jules sonríe, indescifrable. Le toca la cara a Michelle con lo que solo puede ser descrito como cariño y luego le acomoda un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Sí—le besa con sus dedos la mejilla.

—Me estás matando.

La mueca se le pinta, solo por las esquinas, de tristeza.

—Ambas sabemos que primero te matas tú.

A Michelle le tiemblan los labios y toda el alma. La verdad le escuece justo donde Jules le roza.

Puede oler el carbón quemado y el desastre en el aire.

*

—¿Cómo se siente? —le preguntó Peter, ambos tumbados en la terraza de un edificio, muy lejos del suelo.

Michelle no podía abrir los ojos, le pesaban como plomo, pero sentía el suelo debajo de ella y la distancia para llegar a la acera.

—Horrible—mintió —. Jamás lo hagas.

—No pensaba hacerlo, solo... Quería saber.

—Cuando el mundo entró a un funeral compartido yo quería encontrar algo que me hiciera sentir o creer que no había sucedido. Lo encontré. Luego dejó de tratarse de eso, y se trató de muchas otras cosas. De todo.

Tenía la boca tan seca que mover la lengua dolía, pero una respuesta honesta era lo mínimo que le debía a Peter.

—Luego regresaron y mi excusa se... —hizo un movimiento vago con las manos— evaporó. Cesó de existir, pero yo no. Y no me di cuenta que había dejado de buscar excusas hasta que el polvo se hizo persona y blablabla.

—Michelle...

—Soy una adicta—le interrumpió—. Y he dicho que las drogas son geniales y en parte lo son, pero soy un caos y la decepción de la raza humana así que—se cortó y giró la cabeza hacia donde suponía estaba Peter—. Quería verte pero no puedo abrir mis ojos, están pegados. Solo, nunca uses nada, Peter. Te lo prohíbo, como tu futura esposa.

Peter se rio en algún lugar a su izquierda y dos dedos le tocaron la frente.

—No te me has propuesto aún.

Michelle exhaló aliviada.

—Spoiler alert.

*

Donde Jules deja vías rotas Peter construyó una estación, con un quinqué afuera y música suave.

Todas las partes de Michelle se encuentran esparcidas en la zona de impacto.

**Author's Note:**

> Quise jugar con los tiempos verbales, así que una disculpa por la confusión y el dolor de cabeza que puede tengan.


End file.
